


"Misunderstandings" or "What Happens When You Assume (and Eavesdrop)"

by HKThauer



Series: Starcy Stuff [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An actual baby this time though., Babysitter! Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, I promise., I really DON'T hate Rhodey, Steve Assumes, This is why you should never listen in on someone else's conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has (finally) worked up the nerve to ask Darcy on a date. Then he hears someone ask her to spend the night.<br/>Follows after my other Starcy fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Steve Rogers paced the confines of the elevator. He had been doing that a lot lately. He was on his way to ( _finally_ ) ask Darcy out. He was wearing the jeans Natasha had said no male-interested human would be able to refuse him in (He wasn't above playing a little dirty) and he was bringing her a highly caffeinated, overly syruped frozen drink, and was trying to banish his nervousness while avoiding chewing on his lip (he had asked FRIDAY to tell him if he started displaying any nervous ticks). As he got closer to Doctor Foster's Science Lab of Awesomeness (Darcy had him make a sign and everything) he heard a conversation that had his heart feeling the same cold and dread it felt in 1945 all over again.

     Darcy was talking to Tony's friend Col. James 'Call Me Rhodey' Rhodes. And it was a conversation between two people who were obviously  _very_ close.

     "James, I have been at your place every night for two weeks. Your idea of fun is wearing me out. I need SLEEP, and we both know that if I go over tonight, that isn't going to happen." Steve hadn't even been aware that Darcy even knew the Colonel, never mind that had been staying at his place overnight  _without sleeping!_

    "Come on Darcy, Sweetheart, how could you say no to the little guy? You know how much he loves you. Please? I'll get that  _thing_ you like so much, and I'll promise to make sure you get some sleep. Please come over tonight?" Steve was about to interrupt when Darcy laughed her response

     "You're lucky I'm a sucker for cute guys and my boss is out of town. I can take the day off tomorrow and we can go see New York. Then I WILL STAY HOME AND ACTUALLY SLEEP IN MY OWN BED tomorrow night."

     Steve walked away dejectedly and almost threw the coffee in the trash, but decided he would try to drink it himself.

* * *

     Darcy was exhausted. She had babysat her little nephew EVERY NIGHT for two weeks and her turd of a step-brother wanted her to babysit AGAIN! Honestly, how was Darcy supposed to FINALLY get a date with the best part of the 1940's if she was too exhausted to function. That was the other problem, she had a hard time sleeping when she did overnight babysitting, especially if it was an actual baby (or 18 month old) she was watching. Oh well, Bastion really was the cutest guy on the face of the planet, and really did seem to enjoy spending time with "Aunnie Dar-Dar" and she WOULD be staying home tomorrow night.

* * *

Rhodey smiled. His little Darce-Bug wouldn't get her heart trampled on by Captain "I grew up before second-wave feminism" Rogers if he had anything to say about it. Now, to ask a read-headed assassin on a date!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As proof that I really, truly don't hate Rhodey, here is a follow-up chapter.

     Steve was still walking around like a kicked puppy when he had to use his trademarked "Captain America is disappointed in you" face. A young man was complaining about the number of women working in his department and that none of them 'worth' going out with. Or sleeping with.

     "I mean, what is the point of having so many chicks around if they aren't even bangable? This is the worst. I thought working for Tony Stark meant I would get to chase tail at work. These bats are all fugly, unless they got in on their backs like miss Foster, and who wants sloppy seconds?" The boy (a man wouldn't have that attitude) looked at Steve with a smug 'amIrite?' expression on his face that was soon wiped off by Captain America handing down some Patriotic Justice (patent pending)

     "Kid, the women that work in this building have to pass the same aptitude tests the men do. Tony Stark is running a multi-billion-dollar company. Not a dating service. In case you haven't noticed, he is in a committed relationship and doesn't 'chase tail' anymore either. Physical attractiveness is  _ **NOT**_  a requirement to work here. I can tell you right now that _**NOBODY**_  in this building 'got in on their back'  _especially not **DOCTOR**_ Foster who has won a Nobel Prize and been head-hunted by numerous organizations and universities. As for your double standard that women should remain virgins until you decide to let them be your 'sloppy seconds', I would punch you in the jaw but I won't bother. FRIDAY? Please send the appropriate HR representative here or better, tell me where they are so I can escort this kid there myself. Then let me know when all progress feminism had made got washed down the toilet."

     "Mr. Stark would like to deal with this himself. He requests that Col. Rhodes bring Mr. Zemow to the small conference room after supervising the packing of his things." It was then Steve realized that his self-pity and later frustration had been witnessed by Darcy's friend. Oops.

* * *

 

Rhodey had a lot to think about as the obnoxious prick packed his things and was later escorted out. He may owe the Captain (and Darcy) an apology. And suddenly, team Starcy had one more conspirator.


End file.
